


The Most Important Thing

by Costello_Music



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Baking, Jester asks all the important questions, subtle widojest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Costello_Music/pseuds/Costello_Music
Summary: A discussion while on watch in strange lands leads to a promise. And Jester intends to make sure Caleb keeps that promise. After all, pastries are the most important thing.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54





	The Most Important Thing

It started innocently enough, as more of a way to pass a long watch than anything else. With Caleb’s hut there was technically no need for a watch as assuming someone was awake when it disappeared, nothing could surprise or reach them. But Caleb wasn’t the only paranoid one in the group and habits were hard to break. Especially in unfamiliar lands. And someone being awake when the hut disappeared was not a guarantee anyone was comfortable with.

The Xhorhassian plains were alien enough in the daylight, but at night they became both more familiar with the darkness obscuring all but the trees and somehow even more alien. With the Moorbounders lurking nearby and the sound of foreign birds and wildlife through the night it made the watch more interesting and more necessary.

Jester had volunteered for the second watch, with Caleb. He usually took watch with Nott but after leaving Yeza behind in such an unceremonious fashion the unspoken agreement was to give her a break when she didn’t volunteer herself. And in any case it had been a while since Jester had taken watch with Caleb, this would be the first time since the crystal caves if she recalled correctly. She loved rooming and taking watch with Beau. She loved chatting to her and the perpetual sleepover they were having. But it hadn’t been just her and Caleb since their last watch, and he always made her feel comforted, even when she didn’t think she needed it.

He also had nowhere to run from her questions. And she was not going to waste this opportunity.

“Caaaayleb,” she called out softly, a good half an hour into their watch.

Caleb was sitting by the fire looking out beyond the bubble, with Jester on the opposite side.

“Ja,” he replied, not turning to look at her but keeping his gaze out into the darkness. Jester smiled.

“Cayyyyleb,” she called again in a playful singsong voice. She didn’t want to waste this opportunity, but she also had no plan. Looking around the darkness as Yarnball yawned loudly it struck her just how far from home they were.

“Yes Jester,” he replied with a faint smile tugging at his lips.

“Is there anything you miss about the Empire?” she asked, with a slightly more serious tone.

With this Caleb glanced at her, one eyebrow raised in surprise but waited for her to elaborate.

“It’s just, it’s so weird out here. I mean I like travelling and seeing new things and spreading word of the Traveller. Like, how cool was it to find another follower in Asarius! But I also miss my Mamma sometimes. And Blud. But my Mamma most of all. But I also, like, miss some of the little things too you know. Like the pastries. The ones we got in Rosohna were weird. They were nice, but it’s not the same you know,” she continued, initially attempting to keep her voice down but failing a little as she warmed up. “So, like, I’m just curious. Is there anything you miss about the Empire. Or where you grew up?”

Caleb blinked at her, pulling his attention away from outside the bubble to focus on her. He looks slightly perplexed, and Jester uses it as an opportunity to scoot over to his side of the fire.

“Where did you grow up Cayleb? Tell me about it!” Jester said, sitting next to him.

A range of emotions crossed Caleb’s face. Whatever he had been expecting her to ask this clearly wasn’t it, and she was a little pleased that she’d managed to stun him. His shock gave way to a poorly contained grimace before settling on a small, sad smile. It was full of some emotion Jester could never place but it never failed to make her feel sad too. It was the same smile he used whenever she asked about his past now that she thought about it.

“What do you want to know Blueberry,” he asked slowly. Like he was indulging her.

He was wary, he always was. Every time she asked anything about his past he managed to avoid answering her questions, so Jester decided to pick her battles. She wanted to pass _some_ time and it wouldn’t do to have him clam up with her first question. She also didn’t want to be the cause of that sad smile anymore. So she hummed, and made an exaggerated face while she considered what would be safe to ask him. She turned on her brightest smile when she figured it out.

“Well, I want to know the _most important thing_ of course. What pastries were your _favourite_ growing up. Are there even any Zemnian specific pastries? Do you have cinnamon up north? Cause those are obviously the best,” she asked rapidly.

Caleb paused, and waited for Jester to stop long enough for him to answer. The fire was burning lower now, but it crackled cheerfully. Caleb’s expression relaxed, and he hummed in thought.

“I don’t know about Zemnian specific pastries. But my Mother used to bake these cakes that had jam and pastry in them. They were always my favourites,” he said softly, pausing again.

The sounds of the night and even their companions snoring had dulled, almost in reverence to their conversation. Jester gasped softly beside him, stiffening slightly. She didn’t dare speak in case she spooked him and he stopped talking. She hadn’t actually expected him to respond, not so soon. And not in any kind of detail. Caleb wasn’t looking at her anymore, his face a mixture of fondness and deep sadness as he looked at the ground. She wasn’t a fool, not matter how naively she use to act. She didn’t know the extent of Caleb’s past, but she had the impression that his parents at least were no longer alive. Especially since he spoke of them in past tense if he ever mentioned them at all.

“My Mother was an excellent baker,” Caleb continued gently with almost an even tone. “She didn’t even need a recipe most of the time. Most of she baked was Zemnian ja, but my Father use to bring her cook books from around the Empire when they were young. He was a soldier.” He paused again.

The night was absolutely silent now, as if the bubble really did block out noise. Jester couldn’t even hear the breathing of her companions.

“I used to help her, especially in winter when it was snowing too hard to go outside. The best part of Barren’s Eve was helping her make all the cakes for the feast after the light ceremony. She used to bake for every festival.”

He seemed to be avoiding her gaze, and the fire in front of them focusing on the long in front of them instead. Jester bit her lip, she had a million questions and comments but even she knew better then to break the spell of the moment.

“She sounds amazing Cayleb,” Jester said softly. She brushed her hands over his, but before she could hold them they were clenched into fists. He looked up, but didn’t meet her eye.

“Ja. She was,” Caleb said with a soft smile tinted with sadness. “She would also bake bread most mornings for us. I used to wake up to the smell of fresh bread. It was especially good on cold winter mornings.”

The fire cracked loudly behind them, causing Caleb to visibly jump. He looked up at her, his eyes wild with a deep sadness behind them that he tried to unsuccessfully mask once she met his gaze. She couldn’t imagine what life without her Mother would be like, but she understood loneliness. And to an extent she what it was like to be away from her without any contact. She couldn’t begin to imagine what it would be like for that to be permanent.

“You miss them, don’t you,” she said softly. He winced, but didn’t comment.

Jester felt bold, so she pressed on. If she didn’t ask she’d never know and if she didn’t know she couldn’t help. She couldn’t understand. “What happened to them Cayleb?”

There was a long, heavy pause. She didn’t need to be watching him as carefully as she was to see his eyes widen and shoulders tense. She watched as he tried to school his expression into something neutral, but the sadness was too deep for him to hide and she knew him better than that. After the long moment passed it crumpled into the soft, sad, indulgent smile that she now associated with him brushing her off.

Tonight was not going to be the night. 

“Ah Blueberry. That is a long, unhappy tale. And not for a night like this,” he eventually replied.

It was better then what she was expecting. She shifted closer to him.

“You can tell me Cayleb! It doesn’t have to be now but you can tell me,” she said, taking his hands in her own again. He didn’t resist. He gave her that sad smile again. “I’m here for you. I promise!”

Another moment passed before she got a response. “Maybe. One day. But not tonight,” he replied softly.

Jester didn’t say anything. Holding his hands still she gave him a smile which she hoped was reassuring.

“That’s ok,” she replied. She didn’t let go of his hands but let the silence of the night take over once again. The shadow she had inadvertently bought passed and a few minutes later she couldn’t contain herself anymore. Caleb still had the really sad smile on his face and that had not been her intent with this conversation.

“So did your Mama really not need a recipe? That’s so cool! I wish I could do that!” Jester said. Caleb smiled at her, properly this time, and relaxed. 

“She used some but yes. I remember how most of them were made. I could show you how to make your own pastries, once we’re back at the Xhorhaus if you want,” he offered. “When you miss your Mama, and we can’t go to her-”

Jester cut him off.

“Oh Cayleb! I would love that!” she cried, lunging over to hug him.

Caleb was still a little tense, and tensed further at the slamming contact of her hug before relaxing into her embrace.

“I’ve never baked before that would be so cool” she said, half into his shoulder. 

“You didn’t try to bake for your Mother before?” he asked as Jester released him. “I’m sure you’ll be great at it.”

Jester settled back beside him. Her tail flicked behind her as she considered his words. The kitchens had been one of the rooms that she had had limited access to at the Chateau. The cook had always been kind to her, but hesitant to let her actually touch anything.

“No. They never let me help in the kitchens at the Chateau, the cook used to let me watch but she never let me help,” Jester replied.

“Ah. Well when we have some time I’ll show you then,” Caleb said. “ I don’t promise much though be warned.”

“That’s ok Cayleb! I’m sure they’ll be great” Jester replied in a happy whisper, suddenly mindful of their sleeping companions.

Caleb nodded and clearly considered the conversation over as he looked back out into the night. Jester fidgeted beside him.

“Cayleb,” she called softly not a minute later. He looked back at her in response.

“Thank-you for telling me about her,” she continued, giving his hand a brief squeeze when the sad smile returned to his face.

For a long moment she thought she’d made a mistake again. The expression on Caleb’s face was unreadable, with a mix of deep joy, sadness, and what looked like faint guilt. She was relieved when he squeezed her hand back and replied.

“She liked baking. I, I thought you’d like to know that,” he said, struggling through the words with a small voice.

Jester didn’t know how to respond to that. Caleb had shared something special with her and she understood the gravity of it even if she didn’t know that whole story.

And that was enough.

She leaned over and hugged him again, content to let her action speak for itself.

Jester stayed beside him for the rest of the watch, leaning against his side looking into the darkness. Beside the odd animal and the sound of the fire slowly dying there was nothing else to bother them.

xxx

Jester didn’t forget about the conversation, and promise, but after reaching Bazzoxan and loosing Yasha and the subsequent chaos of the resulting weeks she put it to the back of her mind and didn’t think about it. Especially after the Happy Fun Ball and the horror of Rexxentrum, it wasn’t the right time to ask about it. Let alone not being near the facilities necessary. Things didn’t slow down after Rexxentrum either, and before they knew it they were back in Rosohna and the Xhorhaus and actually had a moment to breathe.

No one knew what to do with this downtime. It had been so chaotic or so long and there was still Travellercon to organise and replies from the Bright Queen and her council and soon things would be chaotic again.

It was only their second day back in the Xhorhaus, and Jester felt like everyone needed a pick-me-up. And nothing was better then pastries for that. If anyone asked that was her primary motivation, no ulterior motive what so ever. But it was also the events of Rexxentrum specifically that prompted her to seek out Caleb. He had been very quiet and jumpy since leaving the city, insisting on putting up the hut even when they were staying in taverns and even in the Xhorhaus itself.

She got Caduceus to help her get the necessary ingredients when he restocked the kitchen, and to help her make sure everything they needed was in place. Caleb was not going to be given the chance to get out of it if she could help it.

They hadn’t seen Caleb all day. Nott assured her he was in the library, and Caduceus confirmed it after he failed to come to lunch. It was now mid-afternoon (and if she was really curious Caleb himself could tell her the exact time) and the perfect time to enact her plan.

The door to the library was closed. Nott had mentioned that she wanted to do some work in there herself so that didn’t deter Jester. But she was a little more considerate when she opened the door. Nott was at her station, and as Jester burst into the room she briefly looked up and nodded to her. Caleb was on the other side at his desk and paid no attention to her entrance. He was bent over a book of some kind, and judging by the slight frown on his face and the parchment he had out for note taking it was not one of the fun books.

“Caaayleb,” she sung, skipping up to his side of the room.

“Hello Jester,” he said, not looking up. They had been travelling long enough together that she knew by now that it would take more then that to break his concentration She had seen him work through some tough circumstances, only half of which she was responsible for.

“What are you doing Cayleb?” she asked as she stopped by his desk, taking a better look at the notes. It was just as boring as she predicted. He didn’t look up at her, his focus primarily on whatever he was reading.

“Homework Blueberry. The books we found in the Happy Fun Ball may just be what I need to help Nott. But they’re not complete,” Caleb replied, turning to face her. Jester made a face at him.

“Sounds boring. Have you been doing this all day? You probably shouldn’t be doing this all day, have you eaten yet I didn’t see you at lunch,” she said in one breath.

Caleb blinked at her before responding. “Most of the day yes . Nott bought me something to eat though so I’m ok.”

“Well I’m bored. And I was thinking,” she paused, taking a better look at him. He was pale, and the shadows under his eyes were as deep as she remembered them being when they first met. They all knew he wasn’t sleeping, and after the meeting with Trent and all the rest that had recently gone down she understood why.

She had a plan. It wasn’t necessarily the best plan but pastries always made her feel better, and she couldn’t imagine it not working for others. Plus a promise was made, and this was the first chance she had to have it honoured.

She continued. “Do you remember the last watch we did together?” Caleb made a small noise at that, of course he remembered, but she ignored it. “Well we’re back at the Xhorhaus now and while everything has been crazy lately it’s not right now, and while I like the pastries from here they’re a little weird still and don’t have cinnamon. So I was wondering if you would show me how to make my own.”

Caleb’s face didn’t change as she was talking. He leaned back, half wondering for the thousandth time if she ever ran out of oxygen talking like that.

Jester continued undeterred. “Please Cayleb. I think you need a break anyway. And Caduceus is always cooking for us so it would be nice to make something for him for once. And Beau is busy punching her feelings away with Yasha so they’ll probably like some too. It doesn’t have to be your ones. I could ask Caduceus for his cook book if you want.”

Jester was perched on the edge of his desk, her tattoo shining brighter in the constant Rosohna twilight. Caleb put his quill down. He was tired, and his body felt heavy like he was under the effect of his own molasses. He wanted to study the notes from Halas, he desperately wanted to be able to help Nott. But he felt like he was no closer to completing the procedure they contained. On some level he also knew that it was not going to come easy today not while he was tired and distracted. The meeting with the Bright Queen had gone well, in the sense that they were not dead or marked as traitors, and so far no Scourgers had come from him since they’d left the Rexxentrum. But there was still a mountain of uncertainty.

“I don’t know if I’m the best person for this. I’m sure Caduceus himself would be happy to help you, or Nott might know how to bake,” he replied. Jester pouted.

“Caduceus is busy with Fjord doing something or the Wildmother or something. And Nott is in the middle of making something,” Jester said. Caleb opened his mouth to interject but she continued on before he had a chance. “Besides, they didn’t promise me.”

Caleb blinked, and opened his mouth to argue but stopped. Now that Jester had his attention it was easier to notice that his head was sore, and his eyes were tired and gritty. He wanted to help Nott, but he wasn’t at all close to finishing Halas’ notes. And he had meant it when he’d promised to teach her whatever he remembered. He looked up and made the mistake of looking Jester in the eye. Perched on his desk with a playful pout he found it hard to want to deny her.

“Ja, ja. Ok,” he agreed with a sigh.

Jester beamed at him, jumping up with a happy clap and grabbing Caleb’s wrist to drag him off to the kitchen. It was quiet, besides the occasional muffled bang from Nott in the library and crash from Beau and Yasha in the training room. But the kitchen was far enough away that these weren’t dramatic enough to be distracting.

They had been away for months, but Caduceus had made it his first priority to get the kitchen in order so it was not the nightmare Caleb was anticipating. It was clean, and the cold box had fresh ingredients in it that had clearly been recently refreshed.

“Ok, ok. As long as we have flour, water, butter, and salt we can make a pastry. That’s what you want to make, ja?” Caleb asked, turning to Jester who was bouncing on her heals next to him after he had taken stock of that they had to work with.

“Oooh yes. Something full of cinnamon,” Jester beamed. “I got some off Caduceus, as well as some honey and jam for whatever we want to make.”

Caleb nodded, and started to gather the ingredients they needed.

“Well, do you want to get the bowls and stuff out then? I can show you how to make a cinnamon scroll,” Caleb said as he picked up the butter. 

Jester beamed at him, and some of the tiredness he’d been feeling melted away. Jester more often then not had that effect on him, she had an uncanny ability to brighten his mood even marginally with just a smile. He was glad he could do this for her, and it seemed like an easy way to make her happy.

“Ok Caleb, what do we do first?” Jester asked after she put the large bowl Caduceus had prepared earlier on the bench.

Her plan was perfect, and already a success. Already Caleb seemed a little happier and more relaxed then he had been five minutes earlier. She was glad to do this for him, and if she got delicious pastries out of it, then that was a bonus.

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely funnygirlthatbelle on tumblr prompted me for a Widojest baking fic. A prompt I loved, but somehow this was the result. I think I missed the mark a little, so if anyone wants a part two with actual baking in it (maybe, no promises) let me know. And even if there was little actual baking in this, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
